


Посидели

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drinking, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD





	Посидели

Валет потянулся к бутылке, но на полпути передумал и уронил руку на стол — возле самой столешницы пальцы сжались, и в клеенку глухо врезался кулак. Звук его словно разбудил — вскинувшись, Валет оглядел всю компанию, задержался на Жанке, медленно моргнул, вернулся взглядом к Маше. Та дремала с открытыми глазами, устроив подбородок на сложенных ладонях.  
Кашлянув, Валет снова потянулся к водке и на этот раз достал — неуклюже обхватил бутылку, нахмурился, но все-таки донес до стакана.  
Игорь придвинул свою кружку, Жанка, зевнув, подтолкнула свою. Посуды на всех не хватило, и только перед Машей стоял такой же, как у Валета, стакан — темный, большой, из давно сгинувшего набора.  
Зыркнув на нее исподлобья, Валет сказал, обращаясь почему-то к Жанке:  
— Женщина должна...  
Та пьяно захохотала, прижав руку к горлу.  
— Снова тебе женщина чего-то должна, — смеясь, Жанка подняла кружку, пригубила, словно забыла, что там не вино, а водка — скорее всего паленая, самая дешевая из дачного продмага. — Женщина! Должна! — Она явно себя накручивала. — Что на этот раз? Носки стирать? Давать без передышки? Молчать? Слушать? А мужики нет, не должны? — Снова рассмеялась — визгливо, с кашлем в конце. Кожа под веснушками казалась мертвенно белой, неживой, свесившаяся с виска прядь угодила в кружку.  
Валет, набычившись, молчал, переводя взгляд с нее на Машу. Игорь ушел в себя, потеряв интерес к происходящему.  
— А? Хорошо устроился, — веселилась Жанка, — женщин много, с каждой можно стрясти должок. Как тебе, Маш, такое?  
Маша оторвала подбородок от ладоней. Проморгалась.  
— Какое?  
— Женщина. Должна. Тебя в этом ничего не смущает?  
Маша пожала плечами, обдумывая вопрос. Валет залпом проглотил водку. Жанка ждала с горящими глазами.  
— Нет, — ответила Маша, — мне пофигу.  
— Совсем? — уточнила Жанка. Она говорила, а сама смотрела на Валета, даже наклонилась вперед, коснувшись грудью стола.  
— Совсем, — кивнула Маша, но тут же добавила: — Хотя, вот слово «должна» мне не нравится. «Должен», «должна», не важно, женщина или кто угодно. Это... это как наручниками к батарее приковать. «Должна», — повторила она задумчиво, глядя в узор на клеенке.  
Валет вздернул верхнюю губу, словно собирался оскалиться, шмыгнул носом, налил себе еще.  
Очнулся Игорь. Хлопнув по столу, протянул:  
— Мари-ия... Ну, не начинай.  
Жанка прыснула в кулак. Буза сменилась дурашливым кокетством.  
— Ой, ладно, забыли. Хорошо же сидим, ну. — Толкнув Валета локтем в бок, она повторила: — Ну?  
Бросив скалиться, Валет тяжело кивнул.  
— Неплохо.  
— И отличненько! — Перепалка Жанку взбодрила. — Пусть мы так и не услышали, чего там женщина должна. Не сидим, наливаем.  
Маша опустила голову на стол, прижалась щекой к липкой клеенке. Вокруг голой лампочки, выведенной в сад, бесновалась мошкара.  
Валет снова взялся за бутылку, и, наливая Жанке, процедил со злым упрямством:  
— Не, Жан, ты-то мне ничего не должна. Тебя даже в конце списка нет, расслабься.  
— Как вы достали, — простонал Игорь, закрыв лицо руками.  
Жанка дернулась, опрокинув грудью кружку.  
— Да? И что, большой список? Таня-Лена-Маня?  
— Да не маленький. Кто угодно, хоть Жучка с помойки, только не...  
— Кому ты нафиг нужен!  
Неожиданно засмеялась Маша, заставив обоих замолчать. Она хохотала, не отрывая головы от клеенки.  
— Прямо кто угодно? — Махнула в сторону Игоря. — Даже вот он?  
Пряча растерянность под злобной гримасой, Валет пожал плечами. Выпивка превращала его в стенобитный таран.  
— Да хотя бы и он.  
Маша захохотала еще громче, Жанка округлила глаза. Игорь, вскинув руки, попытался встать.  
— Так, все, ну вас на хер, я спать. Дальше без меня.  
— Сядь. — Жанка удержала его за футболку, не сводя с Валета прояснившегося, трезвого взгляда. — Он, значит? А, давай. Смотри, ты или пиздишь, или...  
Вздохнув, Валет поднял бутылку, не спеша сдвинул посуду. Самообладание к нему как будто вернулось — разливая, он цокнул языком, даже усмехнулся неизвестно чему.  
— На слове ловишь, да? Детский сад, блядь. Тебе даже брата родного не жалко? Змея.  
В жанкином взгляде действительно было что-то змеиное — ядовитое, густое.  
— Нет уж, Валя, — тихо сказала она, — начал — заканчивай. Достал нож — бей или...  
— Во дура, — покачал головой Игорь. — Знаешь, где ты у меня уже? Достала, овца.  
Жанка, не оборачиваясь, толкнула его в плечо.  
Маша больше не дремала — наблюдала за ними. Никто из троих не вспомнил, что поганый вопрос задала именно она.  
— Пиздеть ты хорошо умеешь. За свои слова отвечай! — Жанка вскочила, шепот перешел в визг. — Он, значит? Да? Да?! И куда ты его — в рот оприходуешь? В жопу?  
Не глядя, она схватила Игоря за ворот футболки, толкнула к Валету. Игорь от неожиданности пошатнулся, запнулся кроссовкой о ножку стола и всем телом врезался в поднявшуюся навстречу фигуру. Игорь был высокий, но против Валета выглядел спичкой — тот легко его удержал, машинально поймав за плечи, словно обнял.  
— Совсем ебанулась.  
Обернувшись на Жанку, Игорь вытер рукавом рот, молча скривился. Валет продолжал обнимать его, и Игорь не пытался освободиться, вместо этого медленно выпрямился, забросил руку ему на шею и потянул. К себе. Жанка окаменела, Маша замерла с незажженной сигаретой. Ватную, болезненную тишину взорвал стрекот цикад. Валет послушно склонился навстречу, и губы их соединились с медленным влажным звуком, которого скорее всего не было, но все вместе — тесное объятие, макушка Игоря, его запрокинутая голова, поцелуй, ничуть не наигранный, наоборот, слишком интимный, глубокий — выглядело так, словно был. Ладонь Валета сползла Игорю на лопатки, другая поднялась к затылку, и конца этому не предвиделось.  
Жанка с размаху села обратно на скамейку, задребезжали стаканы.  
Маша шумно придвинула пепельницу.  
— Скульптурная группа «Захотела — получай», — хохотнула она, но Жанка на нее даже не посмотрела. Она не сводила взгляда со спины Игоря, с задравшейся над поясницей футболки, с рук Валета, сминавших белый хлопок.  
— А хорошо, — снова подала голос Маша. — Убедительно.  
Поцелуй длился и длился, пока Жанка мертвым движением не смахнула с края стакан — он звонко разбился о бетонную плитку.  
Они оторвались друг от друга — медленно, нехотя — и вернулись за стол. Щеки Игоря пылали, рыжеватые волосы на затылке там, где прошлась ладонь Валета, стояли торчком. Он аккуратно переступил через скамейку и сел на прежнее место. Валет плеснул себе минералки, перевел дыхание, отхлебнул.  
Первой начала смеяться Жанка, словно очнулась после пощечины — сначала неуверенно, потом громче. Следом засмеялись Игорь с Машей, и когда у всех уже выступили слезы, к смеху присоединился Валет, отодвинув подальше стакан с минералкой.  
— Водка еще есть? — сквозь остатки хохота выдавила Маша. — Посидели, блин...  
На этот раз разливать взялся Игорь, заменив кружкой машин разбитый стакан. Поднял свою, облизнул покрасневшие губы, криво усмехнулся.  
— Да, в общем, и ничего. Нормально посидели.


End file.
